


Bitch and Slut

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: April Batch 2020 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Degradation, Incest, M/M, Petplay, Scat, Shit-Swallowing, Vomit, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Naruto split from Hinata to pursue his true love, and Boruto finds out just what that entails.
Series: April Batch 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794853
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Bitch and Slut

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

A few years had passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War, and Konoha was at peace. Its hero and Seventh Hokage, Naruto, was enjoying the finer parts of life that he had earned through his struggles. Namely the love of his life, and the adoration of everyone around him. Yet, something within the young man always ate away at him, something that stopped him from truly accepting this status quo.

Eventually, it grew to be too big of a problem for him. He told his wife, Hinata, that he was going to have to split from her and their children. She understood, always having known that he couldn’t be the type to settle down so easily, but his children and especially his son, Boruto, weren’t exactly satisfied with this.

To make matters worse, he couldn’t be found in his office from that day forward. Sure, his Shadow Clones were always active around the village helping out the people with their daily needs, but the big man himself was never where he should be. Not many of the common folk really cared to investigate, and his friends knew that he wasn’t in any danger. Yet again, the only one that cared was his brat of a son, who couldn’t accept any of this.

When he then heard rumors about a strange man that looked like his father playing around at night, he thought he might have what he needed. A clue to guide him towards the man who had let him down so badly. A way to get back at him and maybe mend the relationship he had with his mother…

He just didn’t expect what he ended up seeing that night. Nor what came after. He had initially waited inside a bush in the park, quietly keeping track of whoever made their way through it, anticipating that he could find his father if he just waited long enough. And though that didn’t seem to be the case at first, after the youth barely managed to shake off his built-up sleepiness, he finally saw something that seemed to correspond to the rumors…

A blonde man, wearing a long and oversized coat that obscured most of his body. Walking alongside him was a familiar face and an equally familiar looking pooch. If the youth wasn’t mistaken, that would be Inuzuka Kiba and his lifelong partner Akamaru. Why would they be together with a man that looked like his father, if that man wasn’t who the rumors said he was? He had to keep watching, otherwise he’d spring the trap on somebody unrelated…

It didn’t take much longer for said suspicions to be confirmed, as the coat fell to the ground and a collared Naruto revealed himself, wearing nothing but said collar and a cute plug in his ass, which served to make him look more like some sort of abnormal Bitch rather than a powerful Hokage. And judging by the way his cock was standing at full mast, yeah, he was definitely enjoying it.

“Come on, Bitch. Let’s take you for a little wa-” Kiba started speaking up, only for Akamaru to growl. “Hm? What is it, Akamaru? Got a bad scent? Think somebody’s going to see us?” The dog loving man asked as he looked around, trying to see what the dog might be sniffing out…

Only for his newest pet, Naruto, to silently point in the direction of his son’s hiding spot. “Right over there…” He panted, the plug in his ass vibrating at a high speed, guaranteed to keep him more than a little aroused at all times…

Boruto didn’t get a chance to react as the oversized dog leapt over to his bush and yanked him out by the collar, struggling against his grasp for no longer than a second as he was dropped down to the dog’s owner’s feet. “What’s the big idea..!?” The youth cried out, getting red in the face with anger…

“Oh, that’s your brat, isn’t it, Bitch?” Kiba remarked as he looked over at the collared young man, who just nodded and gasped as he felt his collar get tugged on. “I didn’t know you could foster somebody as perverted as you, but I guess that’s what you’re good for, being a good pet and rearing better pets.” He mocked his friend-turned-pet with a laugh, and the latter didn’t even try to stop him…

The younger blonde looked at his father with disgust hidden in his eyes, yet he tried to focus on the man he thought was responsible for his fall. “What did you do to him!?” He cried out, only for the oversized dog to suddenly claw at his outfit, tearing it to shreds in one swift motion. He quickly moved to cover up his body…

Which earned him a collar around the neck, courtesy of the dog owner’s quick hands. “I didn’t do a damn thing, I just let Bitch do exactly what he always wanted. And since you’re like him, I’m sure you came here just to indulge. Even if you don’t realize it yet.” The older man explained as he added a leash to the youngest’ collar, already planning on making him yet another pet in his collection.

“Indulge!? What kinda filth can he even indulge in!?” Boruto didn’t understand a damn thing, and that was clear from how his puny yet cute cock didn’t even twitch an inch upon being collared. He hadn’t been introduced to the pleasures of debasing yourself before a master… something that his Father had to introduce him to.

Naruto whined just a little as his cock throbbed, prompting him to get down on all fours as he crept towards the oversized dog’s rear with his ‘tail’ wagging from side to side rapidly to show his need. A wordless need, since a Bitch like him wasn’t allowed to talk without getting special permission, or if he was doing something useful. And when would a man who loved dogs like him ever be useful?

“Here, watch carefully. This is how your old man indulges in his desires. Something he’s kept hidden from you for years.” Kiba explained as his former friend pushed his lips up against Akamaru’s furred asshole, gently sticking his tongue into it to soften up the muscle ever slightly, as the faint smell of filth penetrated his nostrils. Merely the foreplay for what was about to come, but that was something the young boy needed to learn as well.

The oversized dog let out a whine for a second before it just started unloading on the poor man’s face, shitting right then and there as it splattered all over his pristine expression, coating it in a mixture of brown and black. It even started pushing its furred posterior into his face, forcing him to kiss that shitting hole even further, while the contact made the gross stuff smear further and further along his face, caking it in brown completely....

Boruto, shocked at everything that just transpired, could feel his stomach turning. It wasn’t long before he tried to cover his mouth in disgust only for the contents to spill out uncontrollably as vomit that quickly flushed its way onto the ground below, showing just how he couldn’t handle the display.

“Hah! Bitch, look at your son, he can’t even keep himself together while watching you service your beloved husband! Come on, aren’t you going to say something to him, or are you just going to continue playing around like the horny dog you are?” Kiba mocked his human-sized pet, who could only whine as his collar was being tugged. “Well? Are you going to apologize for raising him wrong, or are you going to lecture him?”

Naruto shifted his eyes around, while quietly licking some of the specks of shit off his face as he crept towards the puke puddle on the ground. Without even looking his son in the eye, he leaned his head down to lap up some of the disgusting liquid, even biting and chomping down on a few chunks of regurgitated meat, just to get a little more meat in his diet. All while he could feel a certain sniffing nose poking against his bitch-hole, making him gasp and pant as his cock trembled between his thighs…

“Y-You’re… You’re sick…” Was all that Boruto could mutter as everything unfolded, completely unable to move a single step. His mind was able to process that his Father had turned into nothing more than a debased Bitch that wanted to play around with a dog, but for some strange reason, it didn’t allow him to walk away. He could’ve fled minutes ago, and yet he still stood there, watching like he didn’t have a single speck of shame in him.

Kiba just ruffled the boy’s hair and laughed. “And you’re watching him like a hawk, what does that make you?” He shot back, undercutting the words that the boy tried to force out while also reaching down to unzip his pants. “Now, I think it’s about time for me to break in another pet. Don’t worry, once you’re well-trained, this kinda stuff will be second nature to you. Trust me.” The dog-owner explained as he pushed his cock right up against the younger boy’s exposed hole…

The young blonde gasped and cried out in pain as he was roughly penetrated by the older man, causing his impotent little kiddy prick to stand at attention. “S-Stop! You can’t do this! I’ll-” He tried to protest, only for the older man to stick a pair of fingers into his mouth just to tease him. He tried to bite down on them, but all he could do was manage to suckle on them instead, his cheeks flushing red as a sign of his inability to fight back.

“There’s a little trick I learned when training your pops. You just give a boy something to suck on, whether it’s a speck of shit or a finger, and they won’t fight back if they’re meant to be a pet. I teased him when he was younger with that kinda stuff, and now that he’s a nice grown Bitch, it’s a way to calm him down when he gets way too excited. Seems like the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, eh?” The rough older man laughed more as he continued to thrust deeper, pounding his cock up against the boy’s prostate to really turn his bitch-switch on.

Boruto whimpered with the fingers in his mouth, looking forward in a desperate attempt to see if his father could be of any use. Any use at all. He was out of any other options…

Unfortunately, the Bitch was busy being rutted by his mate, who was mounting him like any other female. The thick red rocket that was hidden in its sheath was now hilting into Naruto’s ass, making him buck forward with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. To say that it was embarrassing to watch would be an understatement, but when you contrasted the wild rutting with the pounding the boy was currently receiving… it almost seemed preferred to the pointed way that the dog-owner was bullying him…

Kiba was the observant type, so when he realized that the boy was drooling all over his hand instead of just his fingers, he capitalized on it. “I can feel your newfound thirst, kid. Tell you what, once I’ve thoroughly trained you, I think Akamaru can have a round or five with you. Show you where you belong in the world, underneath him or I when we’re horny. Because that’s all you and your Father are good for, being nothing more than a Bitch and a Slut for cocks.”

The words resounded throughout Boruto’s mind, and grew louder as his pitiful pecker started to squirt out clear cum that couldn’t even really be called ejaculate. He whimpered and he cried out as his subconscious grew thirstier and thirstier. He wanted to be debased like that, abused and made a pet. Even if he didn’t want to say it.

Not that he needed to. As soon as the older man pushed his cock as deep as it could go and started blowing his load, the O-shaped expression on the boy’s face made it clear that he was good for nothing more than a quick shot, whether it was given through his upper or lower ‘mouth’. Especially as he collapsed onto the ground below, his cheek pushing against his own puke as he tried desperately to make his legs work. All while his Father collapsed by him seconds later, cum pouring out of his hole now that the oversized dog was done with him.

“Good dog.” Kiba chimed as he gave Akamaru a few ruffles, before looking down at the Bitch and Slut pair laying in their own filth. “Hey, boys. You know what you need to do to earn another round. Or at least, I know Bitch knows. How about you teach your Slut son how to earn his keep?” 

Naruto slowly brought his head out of the puke, not caring that his expression was buried under a layer of both types of filth, as he quietly started pushing his nostrils up against his boy’s perfect little ass. It was just the size that his cock could fit into, but that's not what he was allowed to do. What he had to do was lick and slurp away at the cum that was dribbling out of the younger boy’s hole, so that he could clean it all up and loosen the contents within in the process.

Boruto, currently out of his mind thanks to the words that Kiba had forced upon him, slowly managed to get up just like his Father had. He didn’t even bother trying to get up on his feet as he looked towards the Bitch’s ass, which was noticeably dirtier than his own. Yet, it called to him. He knew that this was where he belonged, as he tried to crawl closer without pulling his Father’s tongue out of his anus in the process.

It had only been moments since he was completely repulsed by what his Father had been doing, but now that he was face to face with an ass so disgusting that he would’ve normally puked, he started to understand what he saw in filth like this. So much so that he eagerly put his tongue up against the hole stuck between those tender cheeks, slurping up the cum and the dry specks of shit that decorated the rim, cleaning it in an amateurish manner compared to his Father…

After just a few moments of cleaning each other out, their bowels released their pathetic loads, with a few stray sausage-like shits splashing onto their faces as a reward for how well they had been cleaning. Both of them released their pathetic pints of piss and cum onto the ground, further sign of their submission as they panted like dogs in heat.

“Looks like Slut’s coming along nicely. I think Akamaru’s earned himself a new hole. Go on boy, fuck him senseless. I’ll take ol’ Bitch for a spin.” Kiba commented and commanded as he mounted himself atop of Naruto only seconds after his canine companion dragged the son away, mounting him likewise as the two began their second round of training the Bitch and Slut combo.

By investigating his Father’s disappearance, Boruto had gotten himself into something he never could’ve dreamed of. He got a chance to bond with his Father like never before, and he gained a new role in life that was much more suited for him. He even lost his name in the process, becoming a mere Slut who begged for his husbands’ cocks whenever his Father wasn’t busy with them. And he had grown so much in such a short time, all thanks to the potent training he had gotten from his Father’s old friend.

Considering how hard Akamaru was pounding his prostate, there was still a long way to go for his training, something that made the young Slut tingle with excitement as his cock squirted its pathetic contents once more...


End file.
